The First Daywalker
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto couldn't believe his luck, someone was just like him, half-human, half-vampire, a daywalker, but there was a difference, the one who bit his mother during her pregnancy, the one who just disappeared with no-one knowing where he went, while he has many names, though common knowledge, everyone knows him by one name... DRACULA. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **I've just been struck with an idea.**

 **What if Naruto was born in the Blade world, but what if Kushina was bitten by a vampire, while she was pregnant with Naruto, the only thing was that it wasn't any vampire but Drake** **(Dracula) before he went into "hibernation" that did it.**

 **While Kushina didn't survive the birth, but because of the birthing she didn't become a vampire, but Naruto did survive, what no-one knows is that because Dracula was the one that bit his mother, while she was pregnant with him, Naruto has the same type of powers as Dracula, shape-shifting, walking in daylight and everything, because of the bite, with it being from Dracula's power, Naruto almost became like Dracula's son.**

 **The only difference is, like blade, he doesn't have the same weakness as other vampires, but there is something else, he doesn't have the thirst for blood, though he can eat like normal humans, he mainly eats meat, cooked slightly rawer than normal.**

 **Also his demonic-form, while nearly the same as Dracula, instead of red, Naruto's form is a maybe even a blood-red orange colour or more of a dark-orange armor colour, giving him a more human-like form, since he's half human as well, his jaw doesn't split like Dracula's, but all his teeth are fangs, like Kisame.**

 **Of course his powers don't manifest all at once, minus the sun immunity, he eventually grows into his powers, a bit like smallville, but not only that, Naruto is immortal, though while everyone keeps their distance from him, seeing as he's still alive after what happened to his mother, they leave him be, since their scared of him.**

 **Though luckily he was brought up by a kind old man named, Hiruzen.**

 **After a few years Naruto starts travelling, training himself in his powers, eating enough meat so as not to cause suspicion, using his shape-shifting power to play pranks here and there, like removing his top and saying something like, that thief stole me shirt, or something, since it amuses him.**

 **Though as a past-time Naruto secretly kills other vampires, since Dracula, and to an extension himself, aren't shadows of their former selves, hiding in the shadows, granted Naruto doesn't want to draw attention to himself, since Dracula had pretty much everyone after him in someway, but Naruto didn't want to be known, so he trained in different things, using his shape-shifting power to hide himself while saving others, or pretending to be a demon to scare villains and making them look crazy, as a lesson for what they may face when they pass on.**

 **But because of his differences and immortality, he's afraid to let someone in, he wasn't a full vampire, like all the others, yet he wasn't fully human ether, and because he didn't need to drink blood Naruto doesn't know if he can turn others or not, though he wouldn't take that chance, since a lot of the lesser vampires that have been bitten became different people after they change, he didn't want that possibly happening.**

 **Because of his powers and shifting, Naruto was able to stay hidden for centuries, hoping to hear some tel of Dracula making his appearance once more, since no-one knew where he vanished to, but of course to stay hidden Naruto couldn't ask about Dracula, since everyone may think it's a question that no-one asks and/or even answers, so thinking more on safety Naruto moves on, hiding valuable treasures in special vaults that only he knows the location to, and that he made himself since he had centuries to create them, putting them in places where no-one but him could get to them.**

 **As the centuries pass, in order to be up-to-date with the latest thing, namely technology, Naruto becomes a teacher or a student at different schools, but mainly he prefers being a teacher, simply because of the whole gossip teens thing, using his shifting to make himself** **"age** **" like a human, then after a while, Naruto the teacher** **"dies** **" in an accident, shifting to become someone else.**

* * *

 **Though maybe Naruto meets Blade just before Blade II, and due to Naruto's experience, he helps blade from the shadows, while making techno-weapons for vampire-slaying, with Blade knowing about Naruto's pass, minus Dracula, since without proof, Naruto doubts Blade would believe him, though says that his demonic-form was a mutation from that era.**

 **As for pairing, I was thinking Nyssa, with Nomak biting her, Naruto uses his blood to both destroy the virus and heal her, though she becomes daywalker too, which thanks to W** **histler, all the computers and cameras were destroyed during the fight with Nomak, so no-one saw what Naruto did.**

 **Or if you want, Naruto's blood could mutate the virus to such a degree that she becomes the same as what Naruto is, along with not having to feed, since no-one really knows how the Reaper-virus actually works, with the two possibly becoming a couple.**

* * *

 **Though, like I said, if you want, it's up to whoever adopts this idea,** **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Blade.**


End file.
